


Held in Place

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post Dressrosa, with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Law has been undone for most of his life.The last time he thought he had things together they ended up falling apart further, so he never bothered to pick them back up. Across the terrain of Dressrosa, Law lost even more of himself and now again struggles to hold onto anything.But it will be alright this time, because Luffy will hold him in place.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 25
Kudos: 294





	Held in Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written to accompany a piece that I had done by the WONDERFUL [Amanda](https://twitter.com/ProSanic/status/1246863512045043718?s=20) whom you should all be following by now. Seriously just look at how talented they are.

Law’s blood feels like mud mixed with sharp metal, dragging through his veins only to spite the rest of the world. If it were up to him it would’ve stopped already, but it isn’t. Instead, much like the rest of the day—this long and nightmarish day—Law is being carried. 

He wants to yell at Zoro, whose arms feel like rocks digging into his shoulder with his own that is just barely attached. No words can seem to find footing in his mouth, no hold other than to just leave Law struggling to breathe at all. For now, that seems to be good enough. 

Where they end up, Law is also unsure. He heard mumblings by Kyros earlier and can only assume it’s somewhere of his choosing. Of them all, he trusts the warrior enough, for Law got to watch Doflamingo beheaded; string clone or not. 

All Law does know is that the air is fragrant. Warm and sweet, with wind that begs Law to open his eyes and take in a scenery that can only be described as a gift, but he can’t. If he opens his eyes now, he may not be able to for a while. That’s what the throbbing in his head tells him, anyways. 

When he leaves Zoro’s arms, his next placement is much softer. A weak hand curls next to Law’s face and within it is the pull of fabric. It’s clean smelling, cold from not being touched, and he realizes he’s been laid on a bed—finally. 

“Luffy, are you sure you’re alright?” says a voice that Law can’t quite decipher. It’s light in tone, swaddled in concern, and he decides that it must be Robin. 

Good. Luffy is here and he’s alive. 

The world beneath Law shifts, just a little, creaking and bending for a moment before it again stills. Soft hands rest against his face and regardless of if he passes out, Law knows he has to open his eyes now. 

A decision that proves its worth when they find Luffy. He too is bleeding, eyes weary with exhaustion, but a smile still rests on his face. After having his usual grin traded for a harsh line of anger for most of the day, it somehow found its way back. It makes Law feel—

It makes Law feel. 

“Torao,” Luffy whispers, thumb sweeping against his cheek, “we did it.” 

Law wants to respond, he wants to give any signal at all that he understands. To let Luffy know just what he’s thinking, how much this day has done to soothe his bleeding scars. But with tongue tangled and fingers worn, all he can seem to do is press his head harder into Luffy’s hold.

How odd it is, that Luffy feels this way against his skin now. 

What was once discomforting rubber, harsh and unyielding in it’s advance, is now soft and molding against his face. His mind tugs at him to pass out once more, coloring heavy strokes of black against the edges of his vision. It causes his eyes to flutter, sending a message that Luffy seems to understand. 

“We should rest, ok?” Luffy says, tugging pillows behind his head and shimmying them lower until they slip just beneath Law. 

Law nods, a slight tip of his head, and his body jerks with pain. His once numb arm is regaining feeling fast, like the very lightning it created just an hour earlier. Before he can curl into himself, to collapse like the dying star he is, the space is filled. 

Luffy is threaded through him now, legs pushing and tucking with arms that easily lace. A complex system of limbs that sew them together—just to hold Law in place. 

“You’re alright,” Luffy murmurs, and the heat of his breath kisses Law’s face, “We’re alright.” 

He’s alright. They’re alright. Doflamingo is not. 

These absolutes swirl in Law’s mind, mixing in shades and hues he didn’t think were possible before black returns. When he breathes out, letting his body make its last attempt to relax, he feels it brush back against his face. It’s trapped, captured in the small space between his face and Luffy’s skin, and it acts as another reminder. 

He’s alive. They’re alive. 

The feel of soft puckered skin brushes against his cheek, and Law forces his eyes open for a final time. Luffy’s scar, red and rough against his chest, meets his eyeline. Just when did they trade places? Was it not just moments ago he was holding his life in his hands?

Has that much time passed, between one of their hearts breaking to the other? It had to be yesterday that he was holding his hat against his knees, looking out onto the calm belt. Law reasonably knows that it wasn’t, and he knows Luffy does as well.

Even then, this thing between them that hovers against their scars—both on their skin and hearts—isn’t new. Not by a long shot. 

Realization then lays against Law’s skin like a blanket. It’s heavy, yet comforting, and Law knows now that it’s always been there. He’s just kicked it to the end of the bed, trying to brave the cold without it. 

How could he have known it would be this warm? 

Lips meet his head, barely registering through his hair, and along with it comes a hand. It holds him in place, pressing the kiss further than skin deep, and Law’s chest again tightens. This time it’s not out of fear, or anger, or even pain. 

It’s out of something he hasn’t felt press against him in thirteen years, and that does bring him fear. Fear that sends quick jolt of concern through his body, and earns another gentle squeeze along with a kiss to the forehead. 

Luffy’s fingers thread through his hair, stitching themselves into place. They’re bound now. Paths forever crossed in a way Law couldn’t have imagined that day back in Sabaody. That the fist that sent the celestial flying would now be bringing him back to Earth. 

“Luffy,” Law murmurs, just an exhale of a word, and he prays it reaches Luffy’s ears, “thank you.” 

Another kiss is placed against his forehead and a soft hum vibrates against Law’s ear. Darkness pulls harder at his mind, but it’s no longer harsh as it was before. No, it’s now gentle. A comforting hand that guides him down to somewhere safe, leaving the rest of the world far behind. 

From the fading light above, he hears Luffy speak once more before being swallowed up, “Sleep, Law.” 


End file.
